Are we?
by penguntitbias
Summary: "Udah inget gua belom? " —Soonyoung, Kwon / "Mau lu tanya sampe mata lu jadi belo-pun gue gak inget lu!" —Jihoon, Lee [SVT Soonyoung x Jihoon; SoonHoon] Warn! BXB or boy x boy! A chaptered story! Hope u guys like my #6 story! (sry for bad summary)
1. chapter 0: Shock!

**_Are we?_**

 ** _by:_ penguntitbias**

 ** _cast:_**

 ** _-Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _-and more_**

 ** _disclaimer:_ Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;**

 ** _Warning! Lokal!AU; Bahasa full Indonesia; Bahasa non-baku_** ;

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

Jemari milik Jihoon mengetuk meja pelan, bibirnya ia gigit agak kencang, serta mata yang gusar mengitari sekeliling kantin kampus; mencari sesuatu.

"Gue ngerasa, akhir-akhir ini ada _stalker_ ngikutin gue," ujar Jihoon pelan _nyerempet_ bisikan.

Lawan bicara Jihoon, Jeonghan, menukikkan alisnya tanda bingung lalu bertanya, "Hah? Serius lu?"

Jihoon mengangguk ragu. Matanya makin cepat mengitari seisi kantin yang kini sedang ramai karena sudah masuk jam makan siang.

Jeonghan makin bingung dengan gerak-gerik Jihoon yang sangat aneh sekarang ini. _Ada apa dengannya?_

"Serius ada _stalker_ ngikutin lu? Gua jadi ikut panik, nih," Jeonghan bertanya seraya celingak-celinguk mengikuti arah pandangan Jihoon, dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lalu menatap ponsel miliknya dengan serius.

Jeonghan makin takut, serius.

Masalahnya, Jihoon ini udah sering diteror sama orang yang gak dikenal dan dia nggak takut sama sekali. Tapi ini? Sampe muka dia pucet dan duduknya-pun keliatan gusar. Kentara kalo dia lagi panik dan takut udah campur jadi satu. Berarti teror kali ini serem banget, 'kan?

Tiba-tiba, Jihoon menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan panik lalu berkata dengan cepat, "Kalo gua tarik tangan lu, lu jangan lemot ya. Nanti kita langsung lari ke parkiran terus langsung cabut, oke?"

Jeonghan manggut-manggut tanda paham, lalu dia mengangkat dua jempolnya. "O–oke deh."

"Oh iya, Ji, sebenernya lu kenapa sih? Daritadi kayak orang panik?"

"Emang gue keliatan kayak orang panik, ya?"

"Iya, keliatan banget. Mata lu kemana-mana melulu,"

"Nggak, gua nggak pani— jeONGHAN AYO!"

Jihoon bangun dari duduknya lalu meraih tangan Jeonghan yang sedang menggenggam gelas berisi es jeruk. Jeonghan sangat kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik kencang oleh temannya, dan tambah kaget saat minumannya tumpah diatas meja lalu suara ibu kantin menghiasi adegan _action_ dadakan ini.

Keduanya terus berlari saat segerombol pria aneh bertubuh besar terus berlari mengejar mereka. Jeonghan yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal aneh ini hanya berlari dan berteriak kepada segerombolan aneh itu untuk berhenti mengejar mereka.

Hingga sampai parkiran-pun mereka tetap dikejar, dan lebih parahnya lagi ada banyak orang-orang aneh berjas hitam yang mengelilingi vespa kuning Jeonghan saat ini.

 _Jadi, ini yang diteror itu Jihoon atau Jeonghan, sih?_

Keduanya membeku saat menyadari bahwa ternyata mereka sudah terkepung.

Jihoon itu _letoy_ , sama kayak Jeonghan. Jadi sekarang, mereka berdua cuma bisa berdo'a dalam hati supaya masih bisa menghirup oksigen dengan bebas esok hari.

Saat sedang khusyuk-khusyuknya berdo'a, tiba-tiba tubuh Jihoon jatuh karena ditubruk sesuatu dan membuat debuman agak keras.

Jeonghan membuka matanya dan ia sukses membelalakkan mata saat melihat keadaan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Hai, Jihoon! udah lama gak ketemu, ya?"

Dan Jihoon-pun pingsan ditempat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **atau**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Lol**

 _First-time_ buat cerita berlanjut kayak gini! Semoga suka, ya! Masih _intro_ dan kalo ada _mood_ bakal lanjut! _Bye_!

p.s : dari kemaren-kemaren gak semangat sama sekali buat ngetik karena berita meninggalnya Jonghyun, dan sekarangpun masih. _Rest In Peace, my love._


	2. chapter 1: Who?

**_Are we ?_**

 ** _by:_ penguntitbias**

 ** _cast:_**

 ** _-Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _-and more_**

 ** _disclaimer:_ Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;**

 ** _Warning! Lokal!AU; Bahasa full Indonesia; Bahasa non-baku; Ada misuh-misuhan;_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

Jihoon membuka matanya pelan dan pusing menyerang kepalanya mendadak. Pupilnya ia arahkan ke penjuru ruangan yang sedang ia tempati saat ini.

 _'Lah kok gue udah di kamar aja? Kayaknya tadi masih di kampus, deh.'_

"Udah bangun, Ji?" Suara halus terdengar dari luar ruangan dan menyusul suara pintu terbuka. Nampak Jeonghan yang memakai pakaian tidur berwarna biru sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas air putih dan semangkok bubur ayam.

"Udah. Nih gue udah melek."

"Gua taro makanan lu di atas meja belajar aja, ya?"

"Yaudah taro aja disitu. Eh, sini deh, gue mau nanya."

Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahinya lalu melangkah menghampiri Jihoon yang sedang berusaha untuk duduk. Lelaki cantik itu dengan sigap membantu Jihoon untuk bersandar di _headboard_ kasur.

Jeonghan mendudukkan pantatnya di samping kasur. Ia taruh punggung tangannya di kening Jihoon, dan ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Kepala lu masih pusing, Ji? Istira—"

Dengan cepat tangan Jeonghan ditepis oleh Jihoon hingga ia agak terkejut dengan sikap temannya itu. Alis Jihoon mengernyit agar ia terlihat garang. "Gausah basa-basi. Orang gila tadi siapa sebenernya? Lu tau, 'kan?" tanya Jihoon menginterogasi.

"G–gua beneran gak tau, Ji. Sumpah dah." Jeonghan membentuk tangannya menjadi bentuk silang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Boong lu. Cepetan cerita atau gue sentil biji lu."

" _Kampang_ lu!"

"Makanya cerita, _bodat_!"

Jeonghan menghela napas dalam. Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan keadaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak butuh waktu lama ia mendapat kalimat yang pas, dan wajah Jeonghan berubah menjadi serius. Lalu ia mulai menjelaskan kronologinya dengan rinci.

"Jadi pas lu pingsan, gua beneran panik dan gebukin laki-laki sakaw yang nubruk lu tadi. Nah, abis itu, kita nganter lu kesini. Dan lu tau? Gua gak ngarahin jalan kerumah lu, tapi dia tau seluk-belik jalanan rumah lu. Padahal belokan rumah lu banyak, gua aja gak hapal. Tapi ngerinya dia hapal, lho. _Btw_ , dia bawa mobil aja dikawal sama tiga mobil kalo gak salah. Keren gak, tuh?

"Nah terus, pas udah sampe dia gendong badan lu sampe kamar ini. Dan lu tau lagi? diA PUNYA KUNCI DUPLIKAT RUMAH INI! GILA GAK SIH? Astaga gua seketika langsung mau nelpon polisi saat itu juga tau gak, Ji."

Jihoon mematung saat itu juga; _shock_ setelah menyimak cerita Jeonghan.

Dia berniat pindah rumah abis denger itu semua.

Beneran, dah.

"Ji, lu masih dengerin gua, 'kan?" Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajah Jihoon yang kini mirip lango.

Tau lango, 'kan? Lango itu laki-laki dongo.

 _Fyi_ aja, sih. hehe.

Jihoon membalas dengan anggukan dan mulut yang masih terbuka. Cukup lama ia terdiam; masih dalam kondisi _shock_. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kepalanya perlahan menengok ke Jeonghan.

"Gue gatau kudu kaget atau takut atau gimana. Otak gue macet, Han," ucap Jihoon lirih. Bibir tipisnya kini kering dan pucat.

Jeonghan menghela napas lagi dan mulai meledek Jihoon, "Gua belom kelar cerita aja lu udah sawan begini. Begimana kalo ampe selesai? Ayan kali ya."

"Gue udah lemes, serius. Tapi kalo abis ini lu cerita yang lebih bikin _shock_ , gue tabok lu pake gitarnya kak Jisoo, Han. Sumpah." Jihoon udah bener-bener lemes sekarang. Badannya udah _loyo_ dan otaknya udah penuh sama rencana buat pindah rumah.

"Gua yakin lu bakal kaget sekaget kagetnya, Ji."

"Yaudah apaan emangnya, koplak?"

"Lu tarik napas dulu gih. Kasian pucet gitu muka lu kayak abis liat oom Gong Yoo."

"Kok Gong Yoo, sih?"

"Lah yang jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa si oom Gong Yoo, 'kan?"

"Itu oom Dong Wook, blo'on!"

Jihoon melayangkan gebukan-gebukan pelan ke kepala Jeonghan yang kini malah tertawa ngakak.

Kesel Jihoon, tuh.

Jeonghan yang kepalanya udah mulai sakit akhirnya menahan tangan Jihoon yang malah makin _bar-bar_. Lalu Jeonghan berkata, "Udahan gebukin gua, oke? Gua mau lanjut cerita, nih."

"Yaudah lanjut," balas Jihoon sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Jeonghan menarik napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi pas udah selesai naro badan lu di kasur, dia tiba-tiba bilang makasih ke gua karna udah jagain lu selama ini. Lah kan gua bingung ya ngapa dia malah makasih gitu, nah terus gua tanya tuh, eh dia malah ngasih kartu nama— eh tunggu dimana ya kartu namanya?"

Jihoon menatap heran ke Jeonghan yang sekarang sedang sibuk meraba-raba kantong celana tidurnya dan mengobrak-abrik meja nakas yang ada di samping kasur; mencari barang yang tadi disebutkan Jeonghan. Apa tadi katanya? Kartu nama?

Saat membuka laci paling atas meja tersebut, terdapat kartu tipis berwarna hitam legam dengan tulisan putih _silver_ bertuliskan nama dan alamat sebuah perusahaan. Jeonghan mengambil secarik kertas tersebut lalu diberikan ke Jihoon.

Mata sipit Jihoon memicing ketika membaca kertas itu. Dan matanya berhenti pada satu nama disana,

 _Kwon Soonyoung._

"Hah?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hehe akhirnya dilanjut. Tangan gatel mau _update_ , sumpah. Yaudah gitu aja. Hehe. Semoga suka, ya. _Bye_!

p.s : _C_ _hapter_ kemaren banyak _typo_ huhu maapin ya TT

p.s.s : _B_ _odat_ itu umpatan dari bahasa Batak. Kalo _kampang_ , sih, itu bahasa hujatan dari sekolah aku hEHEHE

p.s.s.s : ini aku _re-publish_ soalnya ada _typo_ gitu hehe gatel mau benerin daritadi TT


	3. chapter 2: Scream!

**_Are we ?_**

 ** _by:_ penguntitbias**

 ** _cast:_**

 ** _-Lee Jihoon (SVT);_**

 ** _-Kwon Soonyoung (SVT);_**

 ** _-and more_**

 ** _disclaimer:_** **Cerita murni dari pikiran saya dan tidak meng-hak-milik karakter disini. Cast bukanlah milik saya, tapi milih Pledis Ent. dan pastinya Tuhan YME;**

 ** _Warning! Lokal!AU; Bahasa full Indonesia; Bahasa non-baku; Ada misuh-misuhan kasar;_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

"Gimana? Kaget gak?"

Jihoon masih diam melihat kartu nama yang ia genggam. Jeonghan memerhatikan Jihoon dengan harap-harap cemas; takut Jihoon kesambet karena kelamaan bengong.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, ia masih saja diam menatap kartu itu intens; kartu itu nyaris bolong ditatapnya.

Cukup lama tubuh kecil itu bergeming, hingga akhirnya Jeonghan mulai panik. Ia mengguncang bahu Jihoon pelan dan berbicara dengan nada hati-hati, "Ji? Ngomong dong, gua tau lu kaget. Tapi—"

"Lu tau kenapa gue diem?"

Kalimat Jeonghan dipotong oleh Jihoon dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat lelaki cantik itu agak bingung.

Sumpah, hari ini dia bingung mulu. Heran.

"M–mungkin karna lu tau siapa dia?" Jeonghan menjawab namun malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan; tidak yakin akan kalimatnya sendiri.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Terus?"

"Karna gue..."

"Iya?"

"Karna gue…"

"Ho'oh?"

"Karna gue..."

"Iyaaa?"

"…karna gue gak kenal siapa dia."

Jeonghan terdiam seketika setelah mendengar pernyataan tak terduga dari Jihoon. Otaknya masih mencerna kalimat pendek tadi, bahkan ia pikir telinganya menjadi malfungsi, sepertinya.

"Lah, berarti dia _ngibul_ , dong?" Jeonghan bergumam kecil sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, namun gumamannya terdengar oleh telinga tajam Jihoon.

" _Ngibul_ apaan dia?" tanya lelaki kecil itu dengan nada mengancam. Jeonghan yang sedang melihat ke langit-langit kamar langsung menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan kaget.

 _'Tajem beut ya kupingnya si kontet.' —jjh, si canciy._

Lalu Jeonghan menjawab, "Tadi, sih, dia bilang kalo lu itu sebenernya tau siapa dia. Dia juga bilang kalo dia itu pengusaha sukses gitu makanya bisa punya banyak _bodyguard_ segede gaban gitu. Lu boong ya pura-pura gak kenal sama dia?"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi. _Kayaknya_ _dia gak pernah punya kenalan modelan yang begitu, deh._

"Tapi gue gak kenal siapa dia, Han. Ngapain juga gua boong elah. Lu percaya sama gue, 'kan?" Jihoon mulai meyakinkan Jeonghan.

 _Oke, perasaannya mulai agak gak enak._

"Gua mau aja percaya sama lu, Ji. Tapi dia bilang kalo lu sama dia ada hubungan gitu, tapi gua gak tau hubungan apa. Pas gua mau nanya eh dia keburu ada telepon, jadi dia langsung _caw_ , deh."

"Tapi gue beneran gak kenal siapa dia, Han. Lu sendiri 'kan yang ngeliat gue pingsan tadi? Itu 'kan tandanya gue emang bener-bener gak tau."

Oke, Jeonghan merasa kalo dia lagi di tengah-tengah suatu konflik. Kepalanya puyeng, serius.

Lantas, lelaki cantik itu bilang, "Gini, Ji. Maap maap aja ya, tapi gua inget banget kalo lu sebenernya punya kakak. Ya, 'kan?"

Pernyataan Jeonghan sukses mengundang Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. _Dia tau omongannya akan nyambung kemana._

"…jadi maksud lu orang itu tuh kakak gue? Gitu?"

"Ya 'kan bisa jadi. Itu cuma spekulasi gua doang. Tapi kalo emang misalnya dia beneran kakak lu, gimana?"

"Tapi 'kan gak perlu mikir sampe segitunya! Itu masalah keluarga gue, bukan masalah _stalker_ cabul kaya yang ngintilin gue! Jangan di sangkut-paut-in kenapa, Han."

"Lah gua bilang 'kan itu misal! 'Kan dia bilang kalo lu sama dia punya hubungan. Siapa tau dia beneran kakak lu. Kok lu malah jadi ngegas, sih?"

"Lu duluan ngungkit masalah itu, makanya gue ngegas lah! Gue 'kan udah pernah bilang masalah itu jangan pernah dibahas lagi!"

Dan akhirnya keduanya terdiam; sibuk dengan pikirang masing-masing.

Kemudian mereka berpikir, kok bisa ya masalah satu orang _stalker_ malah jadi nyerempet kemana-mana?

Apa ini cuma spekulasi gila Jeonghan yang aneh doang?

Tapi kalo itu bener adanya, gimana dong?

Kepala mereka udah butek, nih.

"…maaf ya, Han." Jihoon bersuara. Nadanya lirih, tapi masih kedengeran sama Jeonghan. Lalu lelaki cantik itu, Jeonghan, tersenyum sangat manis.

"Gak apa-apa. Gua juga maaf tadi malah ngegas."

Jihoon dan Jeonghan saling bertatapan, dan seketika suara ketawa mengisi kamar Jihoon. Lalu mereka berpelukan erat; atau malah keliatannya Jihoon tenggelem di badan Jeonghan, walaupun badan Jeonghan gak gede-gede amat.

.

.

.

"Hah?! Yang bener si Jihoon di incer cowok cabul? Tapi kaya, lho, Ji. Pepetin aja kalo gitu mah."

"Yeee sarap lu, Cing!"

Jihoon _ngegeplak_ kepala seseorang yang berambut coklat dengan kencang. Pemilik rambut itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus kepala belakangnya yang menjadi sasaran _geplakan_ tadi.

Jeonghan ngakak kenceng, suaranya mengisi ruang TV yang sekarang cuma diisi sama mereka bertiga doang.

Dia ngakak puas banget pas lelaki berambut coklat tadi nyeletuk dengan enaknya tentang _stalker_ Jihoon.

Sebenernya Jeonghan mau ngomong kayak gitu juga kemarin. Cuma keadaan kemarin nggak memadai, ya gak jadi, deh.

"Serius, Cing. Pokoknya kalo kemaren lu masuk, bener-bener kaget dah lu! Gua aja sampe gak ngomong apa-apa pas di TKP. Wow banget dah sampe gua ngerasa lagi maen film Jackie Chan gitu." Jeonghan dengan semangat membara curhat di depan komuk lelaki yang dipanggil 'Cing' tadi.

Jadi, 'Cing' itu sebenernya namanya si Jisoo. Panggilannya itu 'Kucing' karena mulutnya mirip mulut kucing.

Itu, lho, yang gitarnya langganan melayang gegara Jihoon.

"Gua 'kan kemaren gak ada kelas makanya gak masuk, kupret. Tapi kalo kata elu sampe wow gitu harusnya satu kampus rame, dong? Apalagi kalo Jihoon obyek gosipnya. Tapi kok malah gak ada yang bahas, sih?"

Jisoo bener.

Harusnya hari ini satu kampus udah riuh sama masalah kemarin. Atau mungkin seenggaknya temen satu kelasnya ada yang nanyain, lah.

Tapi ini? Bahkah satu atau dua orangpun gak ada.Aneh.

"Mungkin pada kepanasan kali. Secara sekarang Bandung udah mulai panas gak kayak dulu."

"Sumpah, Han, elu _random_ banget, sih. Heran gua."

Jisoo mengusap dadanya pelan; nurunin emosi yang nyaris bikin dia mau makan Jeonghan idup-idup. Capek dia.

"Tapi sumpah ya, nge- _stalk_ -nya itu parah banget kalo lu mau tau. Menurut gua."

Jihoon yang daritadi cuma ngeliatin ponsel akhirnya bersuara sambil mengunyah keripik kuping gajah yang ada di dalam toples.

Dan lagi, Jihoon bertingkah aneh seperti kemarin. Matanya gusar ngeliat layar ponsel sama jendela ganti-gantian. Walaupun gesturnya gak panik banget kayak kemaren, tapi tetep keliatan di mata Jeonghan.

Jisoo kemudian bertanya, "Emang nge- _stalk_ -nya gimana? _Btw_ , Ji, lu ngapain ngeliatin jendela mulu? Ada orang?"

Jeonghan yang udah mulai peka sama yang kayak begini langsung siaga satu. Jeonghan bertitah, "Pokoknya kalo ada yang ngetok pintu, umpetin Jihoon di tempat yang aman ya, Cing? Oke gak?"

"Emang ngapain?" Jisoo nggak ngerti sama sekali sekarang. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi mencekam dan dia mulai ikutan was-was.

Jeonghan yang kesel karna Jisoo malah nanya balik mendecak kesel.

"Udah kalo gua suruh tuh nurut aja si—"

 _TOK TOK_

"AAAA!!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Fyuh_ … Akhirnya bisa publish setelah tugas kelompok nyita waktu buat ngetik. _And, so, yea—_

Bener-bener langsung ngetik tanpa di cek ulang. Maaf kalo ada _typo_. _Btw_ , semoga suka! _Bye_!

p.s: kemaren _typo_ -nya banyak banget. Sumpah. Maaf ya huhu

p.s.s: maaf OOC banget ya _c_ _ast_ -nya TT

p.s.s.s: _fOR THE FIRST TIME_ AKU BUAT CERITA SAMPE 1K! SERIUS LHO WKWKWKWKWK

p.s.s.s.s: kritik saran hayuuu


End file.
